The Future part one chapter 2
This is my second chapter of my Beth Fanfiction: SlushPuppy 07:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Last One here: http://gleefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Future_chapter_1 My phone buzzed along to my favourite song: Beth by KISS. It was my boyfriend, Jake Corbin. ‘Hello?’ I asked, wondering what the hell he was doing calling me at near midnight. ‘Hey baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe.’ He answered ‘Jake, are you drunk?’ I was getting annoyed. ‘What, no! Never baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe.’ All I heard was a fit of giggles then more slurring. ‘I think it would be best if we… brooooooooke up.’ I was shocked. ‘Listen, Jake, you’re drunk. We’ll talk tomorrow at school, we have a LOT to talk about.’ I hung up and slammed my phone down on my desk. I went to bed, trying to at least get a few hours’ sleep to become the overworked Cheerio for tomorrow. I awoke the next morning to the sound of toaster waffles popping. I quickly got dressed into my Cheerios uniform, and decided to do something different with my hair. I hurried into the bathroom, straightened my hair and tied it into my usual high pony. I ran down the stairs, checking my phone. I was already late. The bus would be here any minute. I grabbed my bag and two waffles and sprinted to the bus stop after a rushed goodbye to mom. On the bus I checked my phone bank: 6 messages from Jake, 4 from Dakota, and 1 from Lucas Cox. Oh, Lucas. He has the biggest crush on me. But I don’t wanna let him down. And, then again, he’s in that horrid glee club. 2nd period came around and Jake was still acting weird around me. So I confronted him. ‘Jake! What the HELL is your problem? You said you wanted to break up with me! I was the one who made you pop…’ I was cut off by him. ‘Listen, Beth. I know you’re head Cheerio and all, but you’re an awful bitch to.’ I opened my mouth to tell him off but he butted in again. ‘Just, stop shouting. I’ve got a horrible headache and I’m meeting Tiffany Bothwell after 3rd period.’ I was fuming. His words echoed in my head the rest of the day. Awful bitch… Tiffany Bothwell… awful bitch… I sat at lunch alone, telling Dakota I needed some alone time. I stared at Jake the rest of the day, his arms around that slut. At the end of the day, after cheerio’s practice, I walked through the hall feeling really down. But then something stopped me in my tracks: music, coming from the choir room. Some-times in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me When you're not strong, I glanced in the choir room and found the stupid glee club singing. But wait, maybe it isn’t so stupid. I suddenly found myself regretting that I had slushied EVERY SINGLE ONE of those losers. Except Lucas, he was my friend in elementary school. Lean on me (hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong). I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (help you carry on), For it won’t be long (oh, it won’t be long) 'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. ' Well, maybe I might lean on them. I left the hall feeling confused: happy, sad, regret, my mind was in knots. I’ll think about glee club. Next one here: http://gleefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Future_part_1_chapter_3 Category:SlushPuppy